1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a closure system for an ankle brace with an improved pull system to provide a mechanical advantage for applying compression forces to the ankle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ankle braces are typically removably disposed over one's foot and ankle and fastened in place using a “boot-like” or main body portion which includes a lacing arrangement, a hook and loop fastener (e.g., VELCRO™) type arrangement, or other releasable fastening means. Alternatively, elongate straps may be utilize to surround portions of the foot and ankle area to simulate support similar to that provided by conventional taping procedures that provide a measure of stability and support. Other versions of removable braces include relatively rigid components vertically disposed adjacent to the inner and outer sides of the ankle joint and held in place in the form of splints.
While many of these prior designs provide a degree of support to the ankle joint, there is a need to provide an improved ankle brace which offers greater positive support to the ankle joint structures and yet permits the ankle joint to move within the normal range of motion during activity by the user. There is also a demand for relatively economical ankle braces that can be conveniently used by a patient for a mechanical advantage in exerting compression on the ankle.